Postal codes of Finland (NC)
The postal codes of Finland have five digits, first two for terminals, next two based on mail offices, and the fifth regarding the type of delivery. Terminal digits *Helsinki: 00 *Vantaa: 01 *Espoo: 02 *Lohja: 03 *Kerava: 04 *Riihimäki: 05 *Porvoo: 06-07 *Vihti: 08-09 *Karjaa: 10 *Hämeenlinna: 11-12 *Lahti: 13-15 *Heinola: 16-17 *Salo: 18-19 *Turku: 20-22 *Rauma: 23-24 *Pori: 25-26 *Forssa: 27-29 *Tampere: 30-33 *Seinäjoki: 34-39 *Vaasa: 40-41 *Kokkola: 42-43 *Ylivieska: 44-46 *Kotka: 47-49 *Kouvola: 50-51 *Lappeenranta: 52-53 *Savonlinna: 54 *Mikkeli: 55-56 *Pieksämäki: 57-59 *Kuopio: 60-62 *Varkaus: 63-64 *Siilinjärvi: 65-67 *Iisalmi: 68-69 *Jyväskylä: 70-72 *Haapamäki: 73-74 *Keitelepohja: 75-77 *Parkkima: 78-79 *Kajaani: 80-81 *Murtomäki: 82-83 *Kuhmo: 84 *Kontiomäki: 85-87 *Raahe: 88-89 *Oulu: 90 *Kempele: 91 *Kiiminki: 92 *Haukipudas: 93-94 *Kemi: 95-96 *Taivalkoski: 97-98 *Kuusamo: 99 Mail offices in order of number These are for post delivered to addresses, to say: they all end in 0, 5 or 9. For P.O. Box numbers, replace 0 with 1, 5 with 6 and 9 with 8. Helsinki 00 *(00100-00909) HELSINKI **00100 Downtown, Töölö **00110 Kamppi **00120 Punavuori **00130 Ullanlinna **00140 Katajanokka **00150 Hakaniemi **00160 Kallio **00170 Sörnäinen **00180 Harju **00190 Alppila **00200 Lauttasaari **00210 Ruoholahti **00220 Jätkäsaari **00230 Hernesaari **00240 Meilahti **00250 Ruskeasuo **00260 Pikku Huopalahti **00270 Etelä-Haaga **00280 Munkkiniemi **00290 Lehtisaari, Kuusisaari **00300 Länsi-Pasila **00310 Itä-Pasila **00320 Vallila **00330 Sörnäisenranta **00340 Hermanni **00350 Kumpula **00360 Arabia **00370 Viikinmäki **00380 Säynäslahti **00390 Pohjois-Pasila **00400 Huopalahti **00410 Pohjois-Haaga **00420 Lassila **00430 Kannelmäki **00440 Malminkartano **00450 Konala **00460 Reimarla **00470 Marttila **00480 Pitäjänmäki **00490 Munkkivuori **00500 Maunula **00510 Länsi-Pakila **00520 Itä-Pakila **00530 Paloheinä **00540 Torpparinmäki **00550 Maununneva, Hakuninmaa **00560 Tapaninkylä **00570 Siltamäki **00580 Suutarila **00590 Tapulikaupunki **00600 Koskela **00610 Käpylä **00620 Metsälä **00630 Patola **00640 Oulunkylä **00650 Veräjämäki **00660 Pihlajisto **00670 Pihlajamäki **00680 Pukinmäki **00690 Ylä-Malmi **00700 Ala-Malmi **00710 Tapanila **00720 Puistola **00730 Heikinlaakso **00740 Jakomäki **00750 Kulosaari **00760 Herttoniemi **00770 Yliskylä **00780 Laajasalo **00790 Hevossalmi **00800 Viikki **00810 Latokartano **00820 Myllypuro **00830 Itäkeskus **00840 Roihuvuori **00845 Tammisalo **00850 Marjaniemi **00855 Puotila **00859 Rastila **00860 Vartioharju **00870 Kontula **00890 Mellunmäki **00900 Vuosaari **00909 Vuosaari Harbor *(00910-00939) ITÄSALMI *(00940-00979) PETKALO *00980 KALKKIRANTA *00990 TESSAS Vantaa 01 *(01100-01700) VANTAA *01710 LUHTAJOKI *(01720-01759) KLAUKKALA *01760 NUMMIMÄKI *(01770-01799) PERTTULA *01800 LEPPÄLAMPI *(01810-01829) RÖYKKÄ *01830 KILJAVA *(01835-01849) RAJAMÄKI *(01850-01899) NURMIJÄRVI *01900 NUKARI *01920 PALOJOKI *01950 MAANTIEKYLÄ *01960 MAISALA *01965 RUOTSINKYLÄ *01980 NAHKELA Tampere 30-33 *30010 LÄÄNI (Provincial government of Birkania) *30011 TAYS (University Hospital of Tampere) *30014 TAMPEREEN YLIOPISTO (University of Tampere) *30024 TAMPEREEN SÄHKÖ *30050 TTKK (Tampere University of Technology) *30059 SÄRKÄNNIEMI *30075 TEIVO *30099 TAMPEREEN KAUPUNKI (City of Tampere) *(30100-30700) TAMPERE **30100 West Bank **30110 East Bank **30115 Tampella **30120 Tammela **30130 Lappi **30140 Petsamo **30150 Ratina **30155 Eteläpuisto **30160 Amuri **30170 Pyynikki **30180 Tahmela **30190 Pispala **30200 Lielahti St. **30210 Santalahti **30220 Pättiniemi **30229 Hyhky **30230 Epilä **30235 Kaarila **30239 Pyynikinranta **30240 Lielahti Center **30245 Lielahti Beach **30250 Lentävänniemi **30255 Porrassalmi **30259 Laalahti **30260 Ollinoja **30265 Lintulampi **30269 Niemi **30270 Pohtola **30275 Ryydynpohja **30280 Lamminpää Center **30285 Lamminpää East **30290 Haukiluoma **30300 Tesoma East **30305 Tesoma West **30310 Ikuri **30320 Myllypuro **30329 Juhansuo **30330 Ristimäki **30340 Piikahaka **30345 Teerivuori **30350 Rahola **30355 Ylä-Villilä **30360 Villilä **30369 Villilänsaari **30370 Likolampi **30380 Kalkku **30385 Kalkunvuori **30399 Simola **30400 Hatanpää **30410 Lahdenperä **30415 Rantaperkiö **30420 Härmälä North **30425 Härmälä South **30429 Sarankulma **30430 Lakalaiva **30435 Peltolammi **30439 Ruokomäki **30440 Multisilta **30445 Arranmaa **30449 Vuoresvuori North **30450 Viinikka North **30455 Viinikka South **30460 Nekala **30465 Muotiala **30469 Korkinmäki **30470 Taatala **30475 Koivistonkylä **30479 Rautaharkko **30480 Veisu **30485 Nirva **30490 Lahdesjärvi **30499 Leppänen **30500 Hervanta Center **30505 Hervanta North **30509 Hervanta West **30510 Hermia **30515 Siltastenlahti **30519 Hervantajärvi East **30520 Vuores **30525 Rimminsuo **30529 Rautio **30530 Mäyränmäki **30535 Vormisto **30539 Matinlahti **30540 Hallila **30549 Lukonlahti **30550 Turtola **30555 Viiala **30559 Aakkulanharju **30560 Lukonmäki **30565 Finninmäki **30570 Rusko **30575 Solkimäki **30580 Kaukajärvi **30585 Annala **30589 Kaipanen **30590 Keskinen **30599 Haihara **30600 Messukylä **30605 Vuohenoja **30609 Järvensivu **30610 Kaleva **30615 Uusikylä **30619 Kissanmaa **30620 Huikas **30625 Irjala **30629 Hakametsä **30630 Takahuhti **30639 Soukko **30640 Ristinarkku **30645 Pappila **30649 Niihama **30650 Linnainmaa West **30655 Linnainmaa East **30659 Mannerheiminkallio **30660 Vehmainen **30669 Hankkio **30670 Leinola **30675 Vestonmäki, Holvasti **30679 Hussa **30680 Atala **30685 Nikki **30690 Ahola **30699 Kumpula **30700 Tasanne *30710 AITONIEMI *(30720-30739) AITOLAHTI *(30740-30779) SORILA *(30780-30799) OLKAHINEN *(30800-30819) HALIMAJÄRVI *(30820-30849) RUUTANA *(30850-30889) SUINULA *(30890-30899) KOLUNKYLÄ *(30900-30910) KÄMMENNIEMI *30915 POHTOLA *30919 VIITAPOHJA *(30920-30935) TEISKO *30939 ASUNTILA *(30940-30949) TERÄLAHTI *(30950-30969) VELAATTA *(30970-30980) KAANAA *30985 VEHOKYLÄ *30989 UKAA *30990 SAVONKYLÄ *30995 ENOKUNTA *30999 UNTAVA *(31100-31130) SÄÄKSJÄRVI *31135 KOIPIJÄRVI *31139 MERUNLAHTI *(31140-31169) KULJU *31170 KULJU AS. *31179 KAITAJÄRVI *31180 VANATTARA *31185 HULIKANKULMA *31189 LASTUSTENKULMA *31190 YRÄYSJÄRVI *31199 HANKAJÄRVI *(31200-31239) LEMPÄÄLÄ *(31270-31299) VIIALA *(31300-31309) VESILAHTI *31310 KOSKENKYLÄ *31315 SAARIKUNTA *31319 RIUTTONKULMA *31320 ONKEMÄKI *31325 INHANKULMA *31329 NYBERGINKYLÄ *31330 NURMI *31340 PORTAANKORVA *31350 SORKKALA *31360 HYRSINKI *31370 SÄIJÄ *31380 ANIA *31390 TOPPARI *31399 LUOTO *(31400-31465) PIRKKALA **31400 Downtown **31405 Haikka **31409 Naistenmatka **31410 Loukonlahti **31415 Nikkilänniemi **31420 Nuoliala **31425 Pere **31429 Partola **31430 Killo **31439 Pakkalankulma **31440 Kurikka **31445 Toivio **31449 Taaporinvuori **31450 Vähäjärvi **31455 Takamaa **31459 Villiveräjä **31460 Soukko **31465 Sankila *31470 SIONKYLÄ *31480 KESKISENKULMA *31490 KAITALANKULMA *(31600-31675) NOKIA *31679 PINSIÖ *(31680-31685) SIURO *31689 LINNAVUORI *31690 KULJU *31695 SUURNAA *31699 URMIA *31700 SUONIEMI *31705 RUOLAHTI *31709 KONTAA *31710 VAHALAHTI *31715 MUSTANIEMI *31720 SARKOLA *31729 ONNIAISTENLAHTI *31730 LAMMINPERÄ *31739 SORVA *31740 TOTTIJÄRVI *31745 TOLPPA *31749 HUHTAA *31750 JÄNIJÄRVI *31755 HAISTIA *31760 VAKKALA *31765 PALHO *31770 RÄMSÖÖ *31775 AHTIALA *31779 SUONOJÄRVI *31780 KURALA *31785 LAUKKO *31789 HINSALA *31790 NARVA *31795 TOIVOLA *31799 KIVILAHTI *(31800-31845) VALKEAKOSKI *31849 VIRANMAA *31850 KÄRJENNIEMI *31855 METSÄKANSA *31859 VEDENTAKA *(31860-31869) SÄÄKSMÄKI *31870 RITVALA *31875 IKKALA *31879 USKILA *31880 SAARIOISPUOLI *31885 SIRKANKULMA *31890 LINNANEN *31899 KUURILA *(31900-31949) TOIJALA *(31950-31959) SOTKIA *31960 LÄÄNINMÄKI *31965 MAUNULANKULMA *31969 RIISIKKALA *(31970-31980) KYLMÄKOSKI *31985 VUOLTEE *31989 SONTULA *31990 SAVIKOSKI *31995 TAIPALE *31999 MELLOLA *(32100-) KANGASALA *32200 RAIKKU *(32300-) PÄLKÄNE *(32400-) LUOPIOINEN *(32500-) SAHALAHTI *(32600-) KUHMOINEN *(32700-) ORIVESI *(32800-) LÄNKIPOHJA *32900 HIRSILÄ *(33100-33199) YLÖJÄRVI **33100 Downtown **33105 Urkonmäki **33109 Pappilanniemi **33110 Soppeenmäki **33115 Keijärvi **33119 Teivaalanharju **33120 Vuorentausta **33125 Pohjola **33129 Hatola **33130 Teivaala **33135 Vihattula **33139 Teivo **33140 Siivikkalankylä **33145 Salorinne **33149 Mettistö **33150 Keijärvi East **33155 Paskovuori **33159 Pihkaperä **33160 Rotikko **33165 Haavisto **33169 Linjasuo **33170 Elovainio **33175 Julkujärvi **33179 Mikkolankorpi **33180 Huurteila **33185 Metsäkylä **33189 Tunturavuori **33190 Hietasmäki **33195 Perkonmäki **33199 Vastamäki *33200 VAHANTA *33205 PERÄSILTA *33209 LEMPIÄNIEMI *(33210-33215) KAIHARI *33219 TAKAMAA *33220 KYÖSTILÄ *33225 MUTALA *33229 HUHKAANKYLÄ *33230 POHJANKYLÄ *33235 TAHLO *33239 TYRKKÖ *33240 KYRÖNLAHTI *33245 PENGONPOHJA *33249 HEPO-OJA *33250 LÄNSI-TEISKO *33255 VÄRMINMÄKI *33259 PIUHARI *33260 KARHEJÄRVI *33265 NIEMENPERÄ *33269 MAJANMAANKULMA *33270 LAVAJÄRVI *33275 ROKKAKOSKI *33279 AKONMAA *33280 PENTINMAA *33285 KIVIOJANMAA *33289 SEINÄVUORI *(33290-33299) SARKKILA *(33300-33319) HÄMEENKYRÖ *(33320-33345) KYRÖSKOSKI *33349 SONTU *(33350-33359) VILJAKKALA *33360 HÄMEENTAIVAL *33365 NISUNPERÄ *33369 KOIVISTONKYLÄ *33370 KYRÖSPOHJA *33375 KIERIKKALA *33379 JUMESNIEMI *33380 PARILA *33385 KUUSTENLATVA *33389 KAIPIO *33390 OSARA *33395 URJAINEN *33399 VESAJÄRVI *(33400-) IKAALINEN *(33500-) KANKAANPÄÄ *(33600-) KAIROKOSKI *(33700-) PARKANO *(33800-) KURU *(33900-) VIRRAT Kouvola 50-51 Lappeenranta 52-53 Savonlinna 54 Mikkeli 55-56 Pieksämäki 57-59 *57014 PIEKSÄMÄEN YLIOPISTO *57018 PASO *57050 PIEKSÄMÄEN KAUPUNKI *(57100-57449) PIEKSÄMÄKI **57100 Downtown **57110 Lampolahti **57120 Downtown **57130 Yläristi **57140 Moisio **57150 Yläristi **57160 Länsirinne **57170 Vangasjärvi **57180 Pappilanmäki **57190 Pohosjoki **57200 Tahiniemi **57210 Tahiniemi **57220 Tahiniemi **57225 Herneniemi **57230 Tahiniemi **57240 Kukkarolahti **57250 Kukkaroniemi **57260 Petronniemi **57270 Nikulanrinne **57280 Nikulanmäki **57290 Kukkaromäki **57300 Kontiopuisto **57310 Yliopistonkylä **57320 Jänisvuori **57330 Nikkarila **57340 Ukonmäki **57350 Naiskangas **57360 Riihisuo **57370 Tahinsuo **57380 Teollisuuskylä **57390 Hirsilä **57400 Säälampi **57410 Pöyhölä **57420 Meijerhovi **57425 Heiniö **57430 Sallinsuo **57440 Pirttimäki **57450 Selkiö **57460 Nokkala **57470 Seppälänmäki *57480 PARTAHARJU *57490 SALVONEN *57500 LAMMINMÄKI *57510 PYHITYNKYLÄ *57515 INKILÄNKYLÄ *57520 NAAKKIMA *57529 KETVELE *57530 LOUKOLAMPI *57535 PÖLKKY *57540 KANTALA *57545 PETÄIKKÖ *57550 TERVALAHTI *57560 HIRVISELKÄ *57570 POHJALAHTI *57575 KÄÄKKÖ *57579 KÄRENNIEMI *57580 NYKÄLÄ *57590 ILMATONTAIPALE *57599 LETVETAIPALE *(57600-57619) MAASELKÄ **57600 Center **57605 West **57609 East **57610 Seunala *(57620-57669) NAARAJÄRVI **57620 Center **57630 Teittilä **57640 Station Area **57645 Siilinniemi **57650 Lötönpuro **57660 Palokki **57665 Palokinpelto **57669 Korpiensuo (urban) *57670 NISKAKOSKI *57680 HALKOKUMPU *57690 NEUVOLA *57695 PORSASKOSKI *57700 KUTEMAJÄRVI *57705 KUTKYLÄ *57710 PAIHMAS *57720 RUTAKOSKI *57730 PÖLLÄKKÄ *57740 KYLMÄMÄKI *57745 JUOTEE *57750 KAUPPILA *57760 RUOKOMÄKI *57770 LIUKKOSKYLÄ *57779 KORPIENSUU *57780 VENETMÄKI *57790 PALTANEN *(57800-57819) RISTILÄ *57820 PYYAHO *57825 KAITURI *57830 MURTOINEN *57840 SAUVAMÄKI *57849 RUOKOMÄKI *57850 VIRMASNIEMI *57855 KANKAINEN *57860 VANAJA *57865 KESKI-VANAJA *57869 ALA-VANAJA *57870 ITÄ-VANAJA *57879 LAHNANEN *57880 KOIMÄKI *57885 JÄNKKÄRÄ *57890 ARMISVESI *57895 MATILAISKYLÄ *(57900-57979) HANKASALMI *57980 SUOLIVESI *57990 SÄKINMÄKI *57999 PIRTTIMÄKI *58100 NENONPELTO *58105 JUHOLA *58110 MATINMÄKI *58115 LIPEROMÄKI *58120 MATARAMÄKI *58125 KUMPUNEN *58130 AHVENKOSKI *58135 KURIKKAJÄRVI *58139 KAPEE *58140 ISOKYLÄ *58145 ITÄKYLÄ *58150 LEPPÄMÄKI *58155 VÄMPPÄÄNKYLÄ *(58160-58165) HAAPAKOSKI *58169 MAIJOO *58170 SUONTEE *58175 HERRALA *58179 SIISTILÄ *58180 PÖRÖLÄNMÄKI *58185 VIIPPERO *58189 KUTUMÄKI *58190 MARKKALA *58199 SUIHKOLA *(58200-58449) SUONENJOKI: **58200 Downtown (Herralantie 1) **58210 Downtown (Iisvedentie 5) **58220 Downtown (Rautalammintie 13) **58230 Downtown (Asemakatu 13) **58240 Ritomäki **58250 Putkinotko South **58259 Harjakangas **58260 Putkinotko North **58270 Lampientaipale **58279 Jauhosuo **58280 Metsola (Metsolantie 5) **58285 Valkeisenmäki (Mäkikatu 6) **58290 Käpylä **58300 Myllykoski **58310 Kokkomäki **58320 Notkola **58330 Purola **58340 Ratapohja **58350 Katajamäki **58360 Vieru **58370 Mannilanpelto **58380 Lieju **58390 Kopola **58400 Yhteislaidun **58410 Kurenmäki **58420 Pappilanpelto (north) **58430 Pappilanpelto (south) **58440 Harjunniemi *(58450-58490) IISVESI: **58450 Center **58455 Tapiola **58460 Petsamo **58470 Vesikiventie **58479 Rantakylä **58480 Simola **58489 Iisvedenranta **58490 Kinnulanniemi *58495 SARVINIEMI *58499 SAUNANIEMI *58500 LUUKKOLA *58510 JALKALA *58515 ONNELA *58519 HULKKOLA *58520 VEHVILÄ *58525 PAASVESI *58529 KUIVATAIPALE *58530 PUTRAMO *58540 KOSKELO *58545 TYYRINMÄKI *58550 RAJALANNIEMI *58555 VIRRANKYLÄ *58560 VAAJASALMI *58565 RASTUNSUO *58569 VESTERILÄ *58570 KERKONJOENSUU *58575 ITIKKAKINKERI *58580 KIESIMÄ *58585 KIESIMÄN KANAVA *58590 PALVALAHTI *58595 VIHTALAHTI *58599 SAIKARI *(58600-58799) RAUTALAMPI *(58800-58809) KONNEKOSKI *58810 PAKARILA *58820 LIIMATTALA *58825 SAVON SÄÄKSJÄRVI *58830 HANKAMÄKI *58835 MYHINKOSKI *58840 MYHINPÄÄ *58845 HANHITAIPALE *58849 VAHVANEN *58850 RIEPONLAHTI *58855 VIRMAANRANTA *58860 HALOLANMÄKI *58870 SAAROINEN *58875 LOUHU *58880 VENETSIA *58890 SAHINKYLÄ *(58900-58919) KÄRKKÄÄLÄ *58920 PETÄISENTAUS *58925 RASTINKYLÄ *58930 SÄRKISKYLÄ *58935 HEINÄSELKÄ *58940 SALMINEN *58950 SALMONEN *58955 HAAPAMÄKI *58959 KUMPUMÄKI *(58960-58969) LEMPYY *58970 LYYTILÄNMÄKI *58980 KUTUNKYLÄ *58990 KELTTU *58999 KAATRANEN *59100- JOROINEN *59300- HUUTOKOSKI *59400- JÄPPILÄ *59500- TIHUSNIEMI *59600- VIRTASALMI *59700- LAHNALAHTI *59800- Kuopio 60-62 *60010 Itä-Savon lääninhallitus / Eastern Savonia provincial government *60011 Kuopion yliopistollinen sairaala / Kuopio University hospital *60012 Kuopion hovioikeus / Mid-level Court of Justice in Kuopio *60013 Kuopion liikenne Oy *60014 Kuopion yliopisto / University of Kuopio *60015 Savonia -ammattiopisto *60016 Luja *60017 Kuopion kaupunki / The City of Kuopio *60018 PeeÄssä *60019 Vero *60020 Laskut *60021 Itella *60022 Enfo *60023 Savon Voima *(60100-60579) KUOPIO **60100 Downtown (Multimäki) **60110 Downtown (Hatsala) **60120 Downtown (Maljalahti) **60130 Downtown (Kuopionlahti) **60140 Rönö **60150 Itkonniemi **60160 Saarijärvi **60170 Kelloniemi **60180 Inkilänmäki, Rahusenkangas **60190 Kettulanlahti **60200 Männistö **60210 Linnanpelto **60220 Puijonlaakso **60230 Rypysuo **60240 Päiväranta **60250 Julkula **60260 Sorsasalo West **60270 Sorsasalo East **60280 Laivonsaari South **60290 Laivonsaari North **60300 Savilahti **60310 Neulamäki **60320 Neulaniemi **60330 Telakanta **60340 Tervaruukki **60350 Niirala **60360 Haapaniemi **60370 Särkiniemi **60380 Rauhalahti **60390 Levänen **60400 Jynkkä **60410 Lippumäki **60420 Pyörö **60430 Hulkko **60440 Pirtti **60450 Savolanniemi **60460 Rautaniemi **60470 Keilankanta **60480 Kolmisoppi **60490 Rasinmäki **60500 Salonsaari **60510 Väärälahti **60520 Pitkälahti **60530 Matkus **60540 Liukko **60550 Korsujärvi **60560 Lapinmäki **60570 Palomäki *(60580-60689) HILTULANLAHTI **60580 Hiltulanlahti North **60590 Keinälänniemi **60595 Sormula **60600 Hiltulanlahti South **60610 Mustalahti **60620 Vanuvuori **60630 Kuhastenniemi **60640 Kuhastenlahti **60650 Kasiharju **60660 Kasiaho **60670 Heinjoki *60690 PUUTOSSALMI *(60700-60839) RITISENLAHTI **60700 Ritisenlahti **60710 Kiekkala **60720 Horsmanniemi **60730 Karinniemi **60740 Ohenharju **60750 Hirvimäki **60760 Pihlaisenpää **60770 Pihlaisenkylä **60775 Heinäaho **60780 Pikonlahti **60790 Kotkatlahti **60800 Pöksä **60810 Sotkanniemi **60820 Humalajoki *(60840-60979) KURKIMÄKI **60840 Kurkimäki **60850 Kurkimäki as. **60860 Laukaankylä **60870 Lievo **60880 Sopenlampi **60890 Pienipää **60900 Kivijärvi **60909 Hyvölänlahti **60910 Tiihola **60915 Kielomäki **60920 Kyteinen **60930 Leskelä **60940 Ulmi **60950 Vehmasjärvi **60959 Salonmäki **60960 Tetrijärvi **60970 Koijärvi *60980 VEHMASMÄKI *60989 PELLESMÄKI *60990 VUORISALO *(61100-61239) RISSALA **61100 Downtown **61110 Downtown **61120 Uitinniemi **61130 Kalliolahti **61140 Säyneenjärvi **61150 Vehkamäki **61160 Mustikkamäki **61170 Airport **61180 Air Forces **61190 Juurusvesi **61200 Siltasalmi **61210 Jälä West **61220 Jälä East *(61240-61299) TOIVALA **61240 Toivala D.t. **61250 Toivala Station **61260 Kinnulanniemi **61270 Lotteinen **61280 Uuhimäki **61290 Ranta-Toivala *(61300-61359) VUORELA **61300 Vuorela Old Town **61310 Vuorela New Town **61320 Hanhimäki **61325 Paasisalo **61330 Pyöreälahti **61335 Metsäkoulu **61350 Huutomäki *(61360-61399) JÄNNEVIRTA **61360 Hirvolanniemi **61370 Uuhilahti **61375 Karjalanharjunniemi **61380 Jännevirta West Shore **61385 Jännevirta East Shore **61390 Jänneniemi *(61400-61409) VAAJASALO **61400 Vaajasalo South **61405 Vaajasalo North **61409 Joutensalmi *(61410-61439) KORTEJOKI **61410 Kortejoki **61420 Sikoniemi **61430 Kurkiharju **61439 Kotkatlahti *(61440-61459) KYLMÄLAHTI **61440 Kylmälahti **61450 Vehkalampi *(61460-61495) VARTIALA **61460 Vartiala **61470 Majoinen North **61475 Majoinen South **61480 Savulahti **61485 Muuraismäki *61499 RYÖNÄ *(61500-61559) RIISTAVESI **61500 Downtown **61505 Melalahti **61509 Melaniemi **61510 Keihäsniemi **61520 Kankaala **61530 Savujärvi **61540 Hakomäki **61545 Rötikkö **61550 Hietaanpohja *61560 RAISKIO *61570 KIVIJÄRVI *61579 ASUMA *(61580-61599) SÄRKIMÄKI **61580 Särkimäki **61585 Mustaniemi **61590 Särkiniemi *(61600-61669) VEHMERSALMI **61600 Downtown **61610 Vannilanpelto **61615 Vierunmäki **61620 Saahkari **61625 Mäntykangas **61630 Kopolanmäki **61635 Hormalahti **61639 Taipale **61640 Huttujärvi **61650 Risumäki **61655 Happolanmäki **61659 Pönttöniemi **61660 Länsiranta **61665 Rytökylä *(61670-61689) RÄSÄLÄ **61670 Downtown **61680 Pönkänen **61685 Heinämäki *61690 PUUTOSMÄKI *61699 ENONNIEMI *61700 RITONIEMI *61710 MUSTINLAHTI *61719 LITMANIEMI *61720 UKONLAHTI *61730 LEVÄLAHTI *61740 LAUKANSALO *61750 KOSULA *61760 RUSKILA *61765 KOJANLAHTI *61770 JUURIKKAMÄKI *61780 SOITTU *61790 PAJUMÄKI *(61800-61899) TUUSNIEMI **61800 Downtown **61810 Anaski **61819 Turulanranta **61820 Happola **61825 Humppala **61829 Tuusniemi (peninsula) **61830 Jussinpelto **61835 Haalila **61840 Kujajoki **61845 Ruokonen **61850 Salmenkylä **61860 Tulisalmi **61869 Paakkila **61870 Vehmanen **61875 Ohtaanniemi **61880 Sahralahti **61890 Pajulahti **61899 Telkkämäki *(61900-61928) TUUSJÄRVI **61900 Downtown **61910 Virinjoki **61920 Hoikka **61925 Orilampi *61929 LOUKEINEN *61930 LAUKKA-AHO *61940 RÄSÄLÄNKYLÄ *61950 PITKÄMÄKI *61955 PYÖRÄKKÄ *(61960-61979) TAIVALLAHTI **61960 Taivallahti **61970 Västinniemi *(61980-61999) PUTAANVIRTA **61980 Putaansaari **61990 Peräniitty **61999 Polviniitty *(62100-62149) HAMINALAHTI **62100 Old Center **62110 Mustamäki **62120 Hietamäki **62125 Kansanmäki **62130 Kyntöläisenmäki **62135 Järvienmäki **62139 Heimola **62140 Luokkimäki *(62150-62179) JOUTENJÄRVI **62150 Center **62160 Ilveslampi **62165 Hattukaarre **62169 Viitaniemi **62170 Joutenmäki *(62180-62199) KAISLASTENLAHTI **62180 Center **62185 Kaislanen **62190 Lauttalampi **62199 Miettilä *(62200-62229) SUOVU **62200 Center **62205 Tomperinlahti **62209 Korpisalo **62210 Hukkamäki **62215 Mustikkamäki **62220 Lutinsalo **62225 Vääränsalo *(62230-62269) LAMPERILA **62230 Center **62239 Lamperinniemi **62240 Tammakorpi **62250 Lahnalahti **62260 Hernemäki **62265 Mustinniemi **62269 Mustinsaari *(62270-62290) HIRVILAHTI **62270 Center **62275 Pyöreisenmäki **62279 Hirvilahdensalo **62280 Eteläkylä **62285 Lintula **62290 Pohjoiskylä *62299 SALONKULMA *62300 NIEMISJÄRVI *62305 SÄRKISENMÄKI *62310 SALINMÄKI *62320 PIETARINVUORI *(62330-62359) RYTKY **62330 Center **62339 Leväniemi **62340 Poikkimäki **62345 Lintumäki **62349 Oinosenmäki **62350 Poroharju **62355 Levämäki **62359 Havukkamäki *62360 LEPIKKO *(62370-62379) PIHKAINMÄKI **62370 North of railway **62375 South of railway *62380 VAKKAKUUSI *62385 SAITTAJÄRVI *62390 SAITTAJOKI *62395 KEMPPAANMÄKI *62399 ILOPURO *(62400-62419) SYVÄNNIEMI **62400 Center **62405 Keihäsjärvi **62409 Korppiniemi **62410 Keihäsjoki **62415 Luodejärvi *62420 SOURU *62425 MATILANJOKI *62430 KUKKAMÄKI *62450 KOSKENKYLÄ *62460 JOUHTENINEN *62469 KAMMARLAMPI *62470 RÄMEENKYLÄ *62475 KETTUKANGAS *62480 VIRMAANPÄÄ *62485 LOUKKULAHTI *62489 AUTUAANKANNAS *62490 HAUTOLAHTI *62495 PUNNONMÄKI *62499 SOINLAHTI *(62500-62539) KARTTULA **62500 Downtown **62505 Pappilanmäki **62509 Kirkonkylä **62510 Pörönmäki **62515 Mustikkavuori **62519 Pörönniemi **62520 Kissakuusi **62525 Lemperinlahti **62530 Muuraiskylä (upper) **62535 Hatunkivi **62539 Viinamäki *(62540-62555) SAVIKOSKI **62540 North side of the rapids **62545 Muuraiskylä (lower) **62549 Välisalmi **62550 South side of the rapids **62555 Takkomäki *62559 KUTTAKOSKI *62560 VIITATAIVAL *62570 TALLUSSALMI *62575 LUVELAHTI *62579 VANHAKANAVA *62580 VIRMAAN-KUIVANIEMI *62590 KITULA *62595 HARINKA *62599 NÄPPÄLÄ *(62600-62639) TERVO **62600 Center (west) **62605 Huttula **62609 Pienilahti **62610 Center (east) **62615 Parkkilahti **62620 Tervaskangas **62630 Riitlampi **62635 Varsapuro *62640 KOLUN KANAVA *62650 VEHKARANTA *62655 ELJAKSELA *62659 LIETENIEMI *62660 KÄPYSALO *62665 LINNONSAARI *62669 PULKKILANSAARI *62670 HAUTOMÄKI *62680 NILAKANRANTA *62690 HARJUNKYLÄ *62699 PUKKIPURO *(62700-62715) NIINIVESI **62700 Center **62705 Tienhaara **62709 Viitaselkämä **62710 Porraspuro **62175 Kaarre *62720 NIINIVEDENRANTA *62730 RIIVIKONKYLÄ *62740 VIIJONKYLÄ *62750 TUKIAISSELKÄ *(62760-62779) HAMULA **62760 Center **62769 Pekkola **62770 Hamulanniemi **62775 Lumimäki **62779 Votkanselkämä *62780 JAUHIALA *62785 HEINÄJÄRVI *62790 MÄKELÄNKYLÄ *62799 HAKONEN *(62800-62860) VESANTO **62800 Center (south) **62810 Center (north) **62815 Humala **62820 Asemankylä **62825 Apuranta **62829 Myllykorpi **62830 Lähdeaho **62835 Kulmakylä **62839 Kansa-aho **62840 Syrjä **62845 Asinjärvi **62849 Vetokangas **62850 Löttökorpi **62855 Humalavuori **62859 Koskenkylä **62860 Joentaus *62865 OINASKYLÄ *62869 ASINKYLÄ *62870 AHVENINEN *62880 HARINKAA *62885 HORONKYLÄ *62889 NÄRHILÄ *62890 SONKARI *62899 TIITILÄNKYLÄ *62900 ÄYSKOSKI *62910 UTRIANLAHTI *62920 HIRVISALMI *62925 SUOKKUA *62930 RÄMPSÄNKYLÄ *62939 LUVELAHTI *62940 TALLUSKYLÄ *62949 KOROS *62950 LIESJÄRVI *62959 MURTONIEMI *62960 RIUTTALA *62969 PALJAKKA *62970 KAUVANJÄRVI *62980 LEINOLANLAHTI *62990 KUROLANLAHTI Varkaus 63-64 Siilinjärvi 65-67 *(65100-65299) SIILINJÄRVI **65100 Downtown **65110 Siilinpää **65120 Kirkonmäki **65130 Mäntymäki **65139 Mäntyrinne **65140 Vesijärvi **65150 Ahmo **65155 Ahmontaus **65160 Räisälä **65170 Pyylampi **65175 Radantaus **65180 Risuharju **65190 Tarinaharju **65199 Tarina Golf **65200 Vanha-Pappila **65210 Kasurila (urban) **65215 Kasurila (village) **65220 Ejosniemi **65230 Särkikanta **65240 Laukanranta **65250 Laukansalo **65260 Jynkänranta **65270 Päivärinne **65280 Joentaus **65285 Jynkänmäki **65290 Mikonmäki **65299 Jynkänniemi *65300 LEPPÄKAARRE *65310 JÄLÄ *65315 SILTASALMI *65320 NUOTTINIEMI *65325 KOKONMÄKI *65330 RÄIMÄ *65339 RÄIMÄNKOSKI *65340 PUIROOLAHTI *65350 KEHVO *65360 AUTIORANTA *65370 MONNI *65380 VÄÄNÄLÄNRANTA *65385 KINNULANLAMPI *65390 VEHKASUO *65400 KOIVUSAARI *65410 SÄRKIJÄRVI *65420 PETÄISENRANTA *65430 TIKKALANLAHTI *65440 LEHDONKYLÄ *65450 HARJAMÄKI *65460 HAMULA *65470 AAPPOLA *65475 PÖLJÄNMYLLY *65480 PÖLJÄ *65485 KAATRO *65490 KOLMISOPPI *(65500-65519) ALAPITKÄ **65500 Center **65505 Korkeakoski **65509 Keskinen **65510 Länsiranta **65519 Itäranta *65520 MIKKA *65530 YLÄPITKÄ *65540 JUURIKKA *65550 UKONJÄRVI *65555 KIRVESKOSKI *65560 NAARVANLAHTI *65570 TÖLVÄ *65580 KIRJOLAHTI *65590 ALILAMPI *(65600-65609) PAJUJÄRVI **65600 East of railway **65609 West of railway *65610 LUHI *65620 KOSKUTJOKI *65625 KOSKUTMÄKI *65630 HAUKIMÄKI *65640 SAMMAKKOMÄKI *65650 IMMOLA *(65660-65679) MÄNTYLAHTI **65660 Center **65665 Tikarikoski **65670 Shoreline **65679 Pajulahti *65680 KARVASALMI *65685 VIHTALAHTI *65690 SUOTTAMO *65699 SONNILANSALMI *(65700-65899) LAPINLAHTI **65700 Downtown (West of railway) **65710 Downtown (East of railway) **65720 Downtown (Cathedral Area) **65730 Kunnanranta **65735 Puustelli **65740 Pumppuranta **65745 Väärni **65750 Peltoniemi **65760 Linnansalmi **65769 Suoniemi **65770 Sonnilanlampi **65780 Lamminkäyrä **65790 Rommeikonmäki **65799 Savonjärvi **65800 Hujalanlahti **65810 Raadesalmi **65820 Sorsalahti **65830 Mansikka **65840 Soukanvuori **65850 Raatteelanmäki **65860 Sihvonlahti **65870 Humppi (west) **65875 Humppi (east) **65880 Sonnila **65890 Valkeinen *65900 JUKOLA *65910 PUOLIVÄLI *65919 KAATRAMÄKI *65920 KIUKONMÄKI *65930 HAUKKUVA *65940 HEINÄAHO *65945 LAMMAKE *65950 JÄNISMÄKI *65955 PÄLLIKÄS *65960 KOLMASMÄKI *65969 ROKUA *65970 KURENPERÄ *65980 VARPASENMÄKI *65990 LÖYTÖLAMPI *66100 JOUTENLAHTI *66105 KANKKULA *66110 KÄÄRMELAHTI *66119 PELLONPÄÄ *66120 LUVELAHTI *66125 HÖKÖNEN *66130 KINNULANLAHTI *66135 SINIKIVI *66140 TAVINSALMI *66150 RUOKOVIRTA *66160 KOLMIKANTA *66169 SÄRKISUO *(66170-66179) PULKONKOSKI **66170 Center **66175 Lamminlahti *66180 KAPEE *66185 PULKONRANTA *66190 HAATALA *(66200-66259) MAANINKA **66200 Downtown **66205 Jukola **66210 Laakkola **66220 Pihtisalmi **66229 Ruuskalansaari **66230 Perkkiö **66240 Halola **66255 Lehmilahti *66260 RUPILAHTI *66270 AHKIOLAHTI *66275 VIANTA *66279 KÄÄNNINNIEMI *66280 TUOVILANLAHTI *66285 KORKEAKOSKI *66289 PATAMÄKI *66290 MAANINKAMÄKI *66299 KANSANMÄKI *66300 KUUSELA *66310 TERVASLAHTI *66320 VARPASMAA *66325 SAARINEN *66330 KYNTINEN *66340 PANKA *66350 JYLÄNKI *66360 LÖYTYNJÄRVI *66370 LÖYTYNMÄKI *66380 KATAJAMÄKI *66385 LEPPÄMÄKI *66390 LEHDONNURKKA *66399 NURMENNURKKA *(66400-66589) PIELAVESI **66400 Downtown (North of railway) **66410 Downtown (South of railway) **66420 Kyöstilä **66430 Seppälä **66440 Orkola **66450 Savikko **66455 Pangansalo **66460 Kirkkosaari **66470 Kirkkovuori **66480 Jatalahti **66490 Sammalisenniemi **66499 Sammalisenmäki **66500 Sammalisenlahti **66510 Hakasuo **66515 Karhukangas **66520 Honkamäki **66530 Härköniemi **66540 Lepikko **66550 Arkkuvuori **66560 Uitonsilta **66570 Pikonniemi **66575 Sarvikkaanlahti **66580 Putronpohja **66585 Pieniniemi *66590 PAJUSKYLÄ *66595 PETÄJÄJÄRVI *66599 KOPSANKYLÄ *(66600-66639) SÄVIÄ **66600 Old Town **66610 New Town **66615 Säviänlahti **66620 Jyninmäki **66625 Kukkoniemi **66630 Tienhaara **66635 Keski-Säviä **66639 Länsi-Säviä *66640 SÄVIÄNTAIPALE *66650 RISTINEN *66660 JOKIJÄRVI *66665 SOROLAHTI *66670 POHJALEVÄNLAHTI *66680 KORTEMÄKI *66690 JYLHÄ *66699 MATOKYLÄ *(66700-66779) KEITELE **66700 Downtown **66710 Central shoreline **66720 Kaunisto **66725 Rauhanmäki **66730 Pikonharju **66735 Salmensaari **66739 Pikonmäki **66740 Vesala **66750 Selkämä **66760 Northern shoreline **66770 Hemminki **66779 Mustikkamäki *66780 KOUTAJÄRVI *66790 IKÄLÄNKYLÄ *66795 HYÖDYNKYLÄ *66799 KAPUSTAKYLÄ *(66800-66810) TOSSAVANLAHTI **66800 Center **66805 Paukkula **66810 Myllykoski *66815 KULVEMÄKI *66820 PAHKAMÄKI *66830 MÄNTYKYLÄ *66835 MURTOKYLÄ *66840 SULKAVANJÄRVI *66845 LAPPAKYLÄ *66850 VIINIKKALA *66860 KANGASKYLÄ *66869 LIPPIKYLÄ *66870 KAIRILA *66880 KORPPINEN *66885 KORPPISKYLÄ *66890 PETÄJÄKYLÄ *66895 KOIVUJÄRVI *(66900-66915) LAUKKALA **66900 Center **66910 Savijoki **66915 Länsi-Laukkala *66919 KOIVUJOKI *66920 ESKONAHO *66930 SELKÄYDENKYLÄ *66940 VALKEISKYLÄ *66949 NOUSIALA *(66950-66959) VAARASLAHTI **66950 Center **66955 Itälahti **66959 Honkavuori *66960 TOMMONMÄKI *66970 JOUTSENNIEMI *66975 PIEKKÄLÄNNIEMI *66980 LEVÄLAHTI *66985 PENTTILÄNLAHTI *66990 HAAPAKOSKI *66995 PITKÄKOSKI *67100 KUUSLAHTI *67110 SÄYNESUO *67115 PURNU *67119 HANNONMÄKI *67120 PAJULAHTI *67125 SÄNKIMÄKI *67130 SAARVONMÄKI *67140 PAJUSTENMÄKI *67145 KONTTIMÄKI *(67150-67159) KINAHMI **67150 Lowlands **67159 Kinahmi Hill *67160 PIEKSÄNKOSKI *67165 MURTOLAHTI *67169 SARAMÄKI *(67170-67179) HALUNA **67170 Center **67175 South of railway *67180 RÖTIKKÖMÄKI *67185 SUHOLANMÄKI *67190 SAHINPURO *(67200-67299) NILSIÄ **67200 Downtown **67210 Kangas **67220 Petäjäniemi **67225 Pajuniemi **67230 Pirttimäki **67240 Jenula **67250 Haaponiemi **67260 Mäntyrinne **67269 Keskinen **67270 Mustikkamäki **67280 Kumpunen **67285 Laatakkomäki **67299 Laitisenmäki *(67300-67389) TAHKOVUORI **67300 Center **67310 Tikkala **67320 Ruokosalmi **67330 Simunalahti **67340 Sieraniemi **67350 Tarpisenmäki **67360 Kiljunen **67370 Sääskiniemi **67380 Tahkomäki **67385 Syvärinranta *67390 AHOLANSAARI *67399 KERSSINSAARI *67400 REITTIÖ *67410 JOUHILAHTI *67415 URIMOLAHTI *67420 MANTINA *67430 LUKKARILA *67440 PYÖREINEN *(67450-67489) VARPAISJÄRVI **67450 Downtown **67460 Syrjälampi **67469 Pappilanpelto **67470 Berliini **67475 Sutela **67480 Vuorinen **67485 Järvenpää **67489 Ylemmäinen *67490 KAIJO *67499 JONSA *67500 SYVÄRINPÄÄ *67505 VIHTORINLAHTI *67510 JUMINEN *67519 OTRAMÄKI *(67520-67529) KORPINEN **67520 Center **67525 Seppälä *67530 ITÄKOSKI *67535 PAPINMÄKI *67540 ATROTKOSKI *67545 SIIKAKOSKI *67550 KARSANLAHTI *67560 KEYRITTY *67570 PALONURMI *67579 PENTUMÄKI *67580 SYVÄRILÄ *67590 SYVÄRINLAHTI *(67600-67610) LASTUKOSKI **67600 East Shore **67605 Hautalahti **67610 West Shore *67615 MAJALAHTI *67620 RAATTI *67630 VÄÄTÄÄLÄNKYLÄ *67640 SIIKAJÄRVI *67645 RUOHOMÄKI *67650 RUUKINSALO *67660 JYRINLAHTI *67665 PISANKOSKI *(67670-67690) SÄYNEINEN **67670 Center **67675 Näsämäki **67680 Pieni-Säyneinen **67690 Suuri-Säyneinen *67695 KONTTIMÄKI *67699 LOSOMÄKI *(67700-67719) MUURUVESI **67700 Center **67710 Munamäki **67715 Ruokomäki *67720 KESÄMÄKI *67729 SAARVO *67730 PIEKSÄ *67740 NOUSIONMÄKI *67745 LÄHTEENKORVA *67750 VUOTLAHTI *67760 VUOTJÄRVI *67769 PASALANKYLÄ *(67770-67859) JUANKOSKI **67770 Downtown **67779 Luokkimäki **67780 Koivukoski **67785 Tikanniemi **67789 Hyppyrimäki **67790 Hevoshaka **67800 Karjalankoski **67810 Puukkomäki **67820 Uusikylä **67830 Juanlampi **67840 Marjoranta **67849 Airaskanta **67850 Pölynen *67860 VIITANIEMI *67869 UNIMÄKI *67870 RASIMÄKI *67875 PEURANMÄKI *67880 KORTTEINEN *67885 MÄNTYJÄRVI *67889 PÄLKINLAHTI *67890 AKONPOHJA *67899 VEHKA-AHO *(67900-67949) KAAVI **67900 Downtown **67910 Mäkelä **67919 Mikkola **67920 Kirkkoharju **67930 Asemankylä **67939 Uusikylä **67940 Miettilänmäki **67949 Kalaniemi *67950 RETUNEN *67955 KOSULANNIEMI *(67960-67969) LUIKONLAHTI **67960 West of railway **67969 East of railway *67970 SIVAKKAVAARA *67975 NIINIVAARA *67979 ROVEVAARA *67980 RAUVANTAIPALE *67989 SYRJÄVAARA *(67990-67999) MAARIANVAARA **67990 Center **67999 Asemankylä Iisalmi 68-69 *68011 IISYS (University Hospital of Iisalmi) *68014 IISALMEN YLIOPISTO (University of Iisalmi) *68030 OLVI *68080 VIITAAN KAUPUNKI *68085 RAUTAVAARAN KAUPUNKI *68095 SONKAJÄRVEN KAUPUNKI *68096 SONKAJÄRVEN MAALAISKUNTA *68099 IISALMEN KAUPUNKI *69068 SUKEVAN KAUPUNKI *69069 SUKEVAN VANKILA *69070 VIEREMÄN KAUPUNKI *69099 KIURUVEDEN KAUPUNKI *(68100-68299) IISALMI **68100 Downtown W, Luuniemi **68110 Downtown N **68120 Downtown E **68130 Downtown S, Paloisvirta **68140 Paloinen **68150 Kiviranta **68155 Venakkoniemi **68160 Kangaslampi **68170 Marjahaka **68180 Lippuniemi **68189 Linkinniemi **68190 Makkaralahti **68200 Parkatti **68210 Kirkonsalmi **68220 Pihlajaharju **68230 Suurisuo **68235 Leppikorpi **68240 Peltomäki **68249 Poskimäki **68250 Pitkälahti **68260 Tervakangas **68265 Koivuniemi **68269 Uotilanniemi **68270 Nouvanlahti **68280 Ahmo **68290 Palokaski **68299 Huutokallio *(68300-68319) PELTOSALMI **68300 Center **68305 Pikku-Ahmo **68310 Ahmonsaari **68315 Salmenranta **68319 Pakaskylä *68320 OHENMÄKI *68325 PEILARKYLÄ *68330 TAIPALE *(68340-68360) NERKOO **68340 Downtown E **68345 Mätäsjärvi **68349 Lautalampi **68350 Downtown W **68355 Ravikylä **68359 Valkeinen **68360 Nerkoo Channel *68365 NERKOONNIEMI *68369 SONNILA *68370 LINTULAHTI *68380 LAHDENPERÄ *68390 SAVONNEVA *68395 KASAKKINOTKO *68399 HORSMANMÄKI *68400 LEPPIKOSKI *68405 VARPASJOKI *68409 TAIVALMÄKI *68410 HEINÄJOKI *68415 KESKIMMÄINEN *68420 KIRMANRANTA *68425 JUURIKKA *68430 KIRMA *68439 MYLLYNKYLÄ *(68440-68450) SAHI **68440 Center **68445 Leväniemi **68449 Levälahti **68450 Levämäki *68455 KUMPUNEN *68459 PÖLÖHPOHJA *68460 NIEMINEN *68469 NIUVANKYLÄ *68470 PITKÄKOSKI *(68475-68479) ILOMÄKI **68475 Village **68479 Hernesaari *(68480-68499) KOUKUNJOKI **68480 Center **68490 Tikankoski **68495 Pohjoislahti **68499 Sourunsaari *(68500-68525) VIITAA **68500 Downtown **68505 Tattarpelto **68509 Harakkamäki **68510 Vääränmäki **68519 Hautalahti **68520 Palosenmäki **68525 Palosenlampi *68529 MATKUSJOKI *68530 MATALALAHTI *68540 LIKOVAARA *68545 VÄÄRÄNKOSKI *68549 UURANPURO *(68550-68570) SOINLAHTI **68550 Center W **68555 Center E **68559 Soinniemi **68560 Harjanteenranta **68565 Soinjoki **68569 Ruokolampi **68570 Holopanlahti *(68575-68599) KOLJONVIRTA **68575 Lapinniemi **68579 Autiomäki **68580 Jordaninmäki **68585 Naulalampi **68590 Center **68595 Koiraniemi **68599 Kaarakkalanjoki *(68600-68629) SONKAJÄRVI **68600 Downtown **68605 Punapelto **68609 Rutakko **68610 Sonkalahti **68619 Inkala **68620 Vesitorninmäki **68625 Kauppilanranta, Lehmilahti *68630 RÖNKKÖLÄ *68635 JÄNISMÄKI *68640 SAVONVIRTA *68645 SAARIMÄKI *68650 KIVENVIRTA *68655 ALAKYLÄ *68660 RYHÄLÄNMÄKI *68665 VÄNNINMÄKI *68669 LATUKKA *68670 MANSIKKAVIRTA *68675 VILJAKKA *68679 PATAVIRTA *68680 PENTTA *68685 MADESALMI *68690 TORANIEMI *68695 HONKIMO *68699 ITÄ-KAIJA *68700 HERNEJÄRVI *68705 RASINMÄKI *68710 HONKAKOSKI *68715 REPOSKYLÄ *68720 KIVI *68725 OTRAMÄKI *68729 YLÄ-VARPANEN *68730 HONGIKKO *68739 IHOTTU *68740 PALOSENMÄKI *68745 KALLIOJÄRVI *68750 HARVANMÄKI *68755 HARVANKYLÄ *68760 JÄMÄKKÄMÄKI *68765 MARJOMÄKI *68769 KOTKATMÄKI *68770 LAPINKOSKI *68775 KOIVUMÄKI *68779 RIKOLA *68780 AITTOKOSKI *68785 TAKKOMÄKI *68789 MÄKIKYLÄ *68790 HANKAMÄKI *68799 POROMÄKI *(68800-68805) SONKAKOSKI *68809 KETTUKYLÄ *68810 TETRIKOSKI *68815 TOIVAKKOKOSKI *68820 VIISARI *68825 PALOMÄKI *68829 KOKKOMÄKI *68830 KULVEMÄKI *68835 MUSTANMÄKI *68840 OINASJÄRVI *68845 MATOMÄKI *68849 NÄÄTÄMÄKI *68850 LUUSANKYLÄ *68855 ASIKKALANMÄKI *68859 LUPPAMÄKI *(68860-68869) KOIRAKOSKI *68870 POHJOISMÄKI *68875 TEERIMÄKI *68880 LUOTOSENKOSKI *68885 PAISUA *68889 VUORIMÄKI *68890 MARTIKKALANMÄKI *68895 NIURUNNIEMI *68899 KAARAKKALANNIEMI *(68900-68910) JYRKKÄ *68915 KÖLKKÄ *68919 PITKÄNJÄRVI *68920 PÄSMÄRINLAHTI *68929 PÄSMÄRI *68930 NURMINEN *68939 PÖRÖ *68940 HAAJAISTENSALMI *68945 KÄMÄRÄISENJÄRVI *68950 UURA *68955 REHVO *68959 KERVINEN *68960 LUOMAJOKI *68969 NIINIMÄKI *68970 HÄRKINJOKI *68975 VEHMASJÄRVI *68979 KORINMÄKI *68980 MYNNINMÄKI *68985 SIIKAMÄKI *68990 HUILUNKOSKI *68995 KÄMPPÄKOSKI *68999 KOKKOKOSKI *(69100-69129) SUKEVA Kajaani 80-81 *80010 LÄÄNI (Provincial government of Cajania) *80011 KAYS (University Hospital of Kajaani) *80014 KAJAANIN YLIOPISTO *80017 KAINUUN LIIKENNE *80020 KAAMMA (Kajaani University of Applied Sciences) *80091 POHJAVAARAN KUNTA *80092 PARKUAN KUNTA *80095 VUOKATIN KAUPUNKI *80099 KAJAANIN KAUPUNKI *(80100-80499) KAJAANI **80100 Downtown E **80105 Downtown W **80110 Palokangas **80115 Lehtikangas N **80119 Lehtikangas S **80120 Soidinsuo **80130 Kylmänkorpi **80135 Kylmä **80139 Savikko **80140 Variskangas **80145 Petäisenniska **80149 Onnela **80150 Laajankangas N **80155 Laajankangas S **80160 Rouvankangas **80165 Laajansuo **80169 Karankajärvi **80170 Karankalahti **80179 Saunaniemi **80180 Puotimäki **80185 Mäkrö **80189 Teeriniemi **80190 Kylmänmäki **80195 Venäänniemi **80199 Purnunniemi **80200 Hoikankangas, Vimpelinvaara **80205 Isonkivenkangas **80210 Mustanmaja **80215 Kataikonkangas **80220 Syväkangas **80225 Sarvilehto **80230 Sarvivaara **80235 Muralehto **80239 Pennasenpuro **80240 Maaselänkangas **80245 Teerivaara **80249 Honkiräme **80250 Palokangas **80255 Saukkokangas **80259 Kettukangas **80260 Nuottijärvi **80265 Hetesuonkallio **80269 Nikaraviita **80270 Kieronmäki **80280 Kuohunmäki **80285 Anteliuksenmäki **80289 Olliskanvaara **80290 Teerisuo **80295 Hevossuo **80299 Mustankangas **80300 Puistola **80305 Purola **80310 Lohtaja **80319 Katiska **80320 Kettu **80329 Huuhkajanvaara **80330 Tihisenniemi **80335 Kirkkokallio **80339 Pirunvaara **80340 Ristonniemi **80345 Löytöniemi **80349 Parkinniemi **80350 Nuottipuro **80355 Olliskanniemi **80359 Kiviniemi **80360 Koutaniemi **80365 Nirva **80369 Sokasaari **80370 Suitua **80375 Koivikonniemi **80380 Koutakangas **80385 Lautavaara **80389 Sivolanniemi **80390 Heiniranta,Hautalansuo **80395 Vuoreslahti **80399 Myllylahti **80400 Sipinen **80405 Teppana **80409 Kopiaho **80410 Kuurna *80500 KULUNTALAHTI Category:New Coordinates